


Hate Can Fuck So Good

by Ragemore61



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Masochism, Meh, Names don't matter lol, Oneshot, Sex, Strap-Ons, oh lala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemore61/pseuds/Ragemore61
Summary: Samantha and Alexis hated each other from day one. Though there was one thing they both had in common that allowed them to put their differences aside, and help each other fulfill their desires. A little bit of pain can cause a lot of pleasurable satisfactions.





	Hate Can Fuck So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Wowsers, an original work?! I wrote this years ago and it's been sitting in my files collecting dust. Never thought I'd be bored enough to post it for all to see and judge my cringe writing haha Well, what's more to say? it's just a one shot, no big plot to scheme for this one. Just 9 pages of dragged out lesbian sex, aww yehhh. Hope you all enjoy it and sorry in advance for any typos/errors etc blah blah
> 
> Comment comment comment! *flails arms*

  
  
She slammed her against the wall face first, she wasn’t resisting though. Not even while her hands were being tied behind her back by a red silky scarf around her wrists, the knots were tied tightly but not enough to cut off blood circulation.

Though this feeling of being tied up and being at her friend’s mercy was driving her insane. She had no idea she actually got turned on by this, getting dominated and being abused. Her heart began to race rapidly when her friend’s body pressed up against her back, her lips were brushing against her earlobe as she whispered hotly into her ear and fingers wrapping themselves around her hair and pulling back her head away from the wall with firm yet light force.

“You’ve really pissed me off today.” It was true the friend that had just tied her up was beyond angry, but the overwhelming amount of lust she had built up inside was greater than the hatred. She could tell, her tormentor was also enjoying this sick game. She hissed and groaned in pleasure when she felt another tug of her hair getting pulled, her head was being forced to lean back, giving her friend the space she needed to sink her teeth into her now exposed neck.

“Fuck…” The now bounded girl whimpered a few curses out as she was being painfully marked by her tormentor. But she didn’t care, the pain felt so good. It sent a wave of arousal throughout her entire body. The feeling started from her chest, to then running down along her stomach until the sensation settled between her legs. This caused her hips to push back into the other girl, making her ass press firmly against the crotch behind her. She felt the body against her back shiver at her action; she took this chance to subtly grind her ass against her.    
  
She started to breathe against her neck now; she was done leaving her a very impressive mark on her skin. The light pants only grew as she felt the tied up girl continue to slide her backside against her groin teasingly, she couldn’t help but bite her own bottom lip to keep herself from taking another bite out of the girl’s neck. To teach her tied up victim a lesson, she settled with untangling her fingers from her blonde hair and use her now free hands to drag the shirt up to expose her abdomen. This gave her full access to the rest of her skin on her stomach and commenced to drag her fingernails firmly down her torso, leaving light welts on the smooth stomach and goose bumps in its every wake.

“Ow…! Take it easy, you bitch!” She hissed these words between heavy pants, but despite her disapproval and protests she couldn’t hide the fact that she loved the feel of being scratched, she let out a frustrated groan as she felt fingernails finish their trail at her hips.   
  
“Why should I?” She answered back to the hiss of pain her victim gave out, “You weren’t so merciful before, it's payback time… I’m gonna fuck you up nine ways into next Sunday.” She grinned widely as she felt her victim tense up against her at her words, she went up her ear and bit the lobe softly before whispering one more time into it. Making sure that every word she said her hot breath made contact with skin. “After I’m done with you… You won’t even remember your own name, Samantha.”   
  
The tied up girl named Samantha felt her stomach perform flip flops at her words, she was unsure if she should be scared or horny as hell right now. For now she is going with horny as hell, “You better hope I don’t untie myself, Alexis…” Because the second she was free, she will knock Alexis out. This event was strange, this was the first time Samantha had a full conversation with Alexis. She wondered why they never talked before, or why they didn’t try to get to know each other. All there ever was between them is this game, but a thought came to mind as Alexis dragged her away from the wall and shoved her down into bed. 

Samantha wondered why this was starting to become an actual issue to her; this wasn’t supposed to be complicated. They did have an agreement, a silent one… But it was a clear agreement nonetheless. Her wandering thoughts were lost as she felt her jeans being undone and pulled down her legs slowly, followed by soft hands sliding up her now bare legs. Eyes closing shut, she leaned her head back against the bed when Alexis’ fingers rubbed against her through her panties. Her wrists began to strain against her binds, knuckles turning white as she balled her hands into fists. She tried her hardest to bite back another frustrated moan, Alexis was punishing her and she wasn’t going to feed her ego with her reactions. 

But holy fuck was she making this very hard for her, “Nn, Alexis…” She growled out her name with so much spite, she hated this girl very much. Yet she has this growing desire for Alexis to kiss her, that made Samantha to start thinking again. These two had numerous escapades together, more than what they could count. For months no less, to no end… Not once, ever. Have they ever kissed before and this ate at Samantha’s brain. Why not? This was always a thought, why have they never kissed?   
  
Alexis was now hovering her body, one hand leaning beside Samantha’s head to support herself. While the other was making itself busy down between the other girl’s legs, a slow smirk growing on her lips as she continued to torture and tease Samantha through her panties that were now steadily growing wet with the contact.

“You’re very talkative today, the only thing I wanna hear coming out of those lips are your screams. Understand?” Alexis wanted nothing more than to make the helpless girl underneath her quake under her touches, out of both pain and pleasure. She gave Samantha a momentary rest from the hand teasing her groin, and instead used the free hand to rip open Samantha’s button up shirt. Causing the buttons to fly and pop off the shirt’s material, the sound of the buttons bouncing against the floor solidly echoed in the dark empty bedroom. Samantha glared up at her tormentor in rage, this was her favorite shirt and Alexis had just ruined it. Her anger was soon forgotten when she felt finger nails rake across the top of her chest, more welts marked her skin. Small droplets of blood came down from the scratches, all Samantha could do was yell out curses and soft moans of pain. She soon felt a wet tongue lick along the scratch marks, cleaning up the small bit of blood Alexis had drawn out with her fingernails. The sensation was intense; the stinging pain of the other’s lips sucking on her wounds followed up by the sweet soothing tongue touching her brought another level of ecstasy.    
  
Alexis was now working on taking her bra off, another teasing grin formed on her face as she noticed the bra had a front clasp. It was almost as if Samantha had been expecting her, but she did not comment on it to spare the other girl the embarrassment. As she undid the bra, she pulled her straps down Samantha’s shoulders as well as her shirt. The farthest she could pull them down to was to her forearms, but that was good enough. She wanted to expose her shoulders, so that she could take a bite down on one of them. 

Her teeth sunk hard into the creamy skin there, this caused another round of groans and hiss of pain from Samantha. Her hips bucked up against Alexis, she wanted to be touched so badly. She loved the pain being inflicted on her, but she desperately wanted Alexis to fuck her too. Samantha wanted her hands on her, to feel her fingers play with her. She gasped loudly as Alexis’ soft tongue came in contact with one of her breasts, her nipple growing painfully hard as the woman on top of her sucked on the sensitive bud. Her eyes were glazing over in satisfaction at the feel of the Alexis’ mouth massaging her breasts. 

She suddenly felt her heart drop when the warm body on top of her left, she looked over to the side panting harshly as she tried to steady her breathing and spot the missing woman that was not too long ago hurting her so good. Samantha could hear shuffling from the bathroom door beside the bed, and then seconds later Alexis came into view. Samantha noticed something different; her tormentor was now shirtless but was still wearing her black lace bra. Her raven hair was a mess, and she could tell by the dim lighting of the bathroom that she was also breaking a sweat too; by the way her skin was subtly glistening. The sight was beyond hot, just seeing her stand there with so much confidence. Alexis was practically oozing sex appeal just by standing there, but as Samantha’s hungry eyes dragged itself down Alexis body they widened at what she spotted strapped around her hips.  

_ ‘Shit, no way…’ _ She felt herself gulp deeply and her body began to heat up at the sight of the toy hanging between Alexis’ legs. Something about Alexis wearing that while still clothed by her black skinny jeans made Samantha’s heart skip; she never knew Alexis was into toys. They’ve messed around for months now, this is the first time they would try something like this. The thought of letting Alexis literally fuck her made her shiver violently in excitement and in suspense. Alexis has been leaning against the bathroom’s door frame for a good three minutes now, just watching Samantha lay there in bed tied up bleeding slightly from her bites and scratches while half naked. It made her grin as she observed the rise and fall of Samantha’s bare chest with each heavy breath she left out, her reddened cheeks and the light sheen of sweat coating her skin. Samantha felt like she was being stalked by a hungry wolf by the way Alexis was staring at her, she practically flinched when the said wolf began to walk towards her. 

“W…Wait, Alexis. I…” Samantha started to stutter as she tried to protest the use of the toy that now came into play, as much as the idea appealed her. She didn’t want Alexis to find out that this was one of her biggest fantasies; she can’t give her that much power over her with this kind of knowledge. She struggled with her tied up hands, trying to twist her wrists around to set herself free, but it was too late. Alexis was already hovering over her, keeping her trapped like an animal. If Samantha could describe this scene, it would be literally a wolf cornering a poor bunny rabbit. She placed both of her hands on either side of the poor trapped bunny to brace herself, she leaned in close enough to her face for their noses to brush against each other. Samantha felt like she was going to die at the thought of Alexis kissing her, but all she did was lean over to her ear to whisper.  

“I am going to eat you alive.” Alexis’ words cause Samantha’s body to go on a frenzy.  
  
Samantha was going to retort back with a snarky comment, but her words died in her mouth when she felt that damn devil tongue work its way down the valley over her naked chest. Shuddering and jerking at the feel of Alexis’ mouth traveling lower down her torso; as fingers hooked themselves onto her panties. She was being stripped naked fully now, her panties were off and thrown away out of sight somewhere around the room.   
  
Her breath was coming in short and hard now with anticipation, she was waiting for the strap-on toy to penetrate her. But what came next shocked her in the best way possible, Alexis was dragging the flat of her tongue against her clit. This made Samantha push her hips up into the other’s mouth, a soft moan escaping her at the feel of the tongue licking her. Her hands balled into fists again, the piece of cloth still restraining her arms behind her back. If they were free she would make sure to pull at Alexis’ hair and forcefully shove her face into her hips more, how she wished she could free her hands. Alexis’ mouth covered her now soaking wet pussy with relentless attacks from her tongue, almost as if this was a passionate kiss she was giving her. Another sound escaped her at the thought of Alexis kissing her, if this is how it felt getting eaten out by her, she can’t imagine how good of a kisser her tormentor is. She was starting to feel light headed; she was not expecting this from Alexis. She had never received oral from her, this was a first. And she was enjoying every second of it. Alexis made sure to pay close attention at Samantha’s reactions, she was milking every little thing her tied up victim did. The way she jerked and moaned deeply as she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on it firmly like a piece of candy. “Ahh, fuck…” This was so much torture, but it felt so good. Her hands strained again, and her toes began to curl at the sensation.  
  
The sound of Samantha’s silent curses drove Alexis insane; she herself was starting to feel wetness seep through her panties. She pulled away from her and let out a deep breath into her pussy, her face felt like it was on fire with the amount of heat Samantha was giving off. Being between her warm thighs made the heat grow more on her face while she was eating her, the feeling of being suffocated by Samantha’s body made her smirk. Alexis leaned up and sat up on her knees so that she can stare down at her handy work.   
  
Samantha was completely exposed, she was unraveling underneath Alexis. Like boiling water rising rapidly, she just wanted to boil over and let herself flow. Alexis made sure the girl knew she was watching her as she licked lips clean from the leftover juices Samantha got all over her mouth. This caused the bounded girl to blush deeply in embarrassment; she was confirming her thoughts about a wolf devouring a defenseless rabbit… This was exactly what just happened.   
  
Samantha guessed this was Alexis’ way of preparing her body for the next level. She was ready to cum, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She was tired of Alexis stopping abruptly yet again during another heated moment they were having. Furthermore, she was getting tired of seeing Alexis smirking down at her like she had just found out another dirty secret of hers, “You... are such… an asshole.” Samantha panted out heavily.  
  
Alexis didn’t respond. She forced Samantha’s legs to open apart wider as she nestled herself while on her knees between them, making herself very comfortable as she leaned down and stared Samantha dead in the eye, but she would not say another word. She was done talking, she wanted to continue torturing Samantha until she shattered. She moved her hips expertly, making the shaft of the dildo rub up against the slit firmly as she swayed her hips back and forth. Creating great friction between the toy and Samantha’s clit, teasing her relentlessly once more. She bit down on her bottom lip and couldn’t look away from Alexis’ stare, she knew exactly what this meant and what Alexis wanted to happen next. This was her least favorite part of their game; Alexis always made her beg when she topped her. She didn’t have a choice though, she was ready to scream if she didn’t get some relief soon. She had to swallow down her pride and do as she is wanted to do. Without breaking eye contact with Alexis, she spoke. “Please...” She groaned out pathetically, feeling herself blush once more as Alexis give her a sympathetic look. Something she has never seen her before express, it was as if Alexis felt sorry for her.  

Before she could continue begging to her, Alexis roughly flipped her around to lay face down against the bed. Samantha was in shock and had forgotten how strong she was, she felt her hands being untied. She felt her wrists sore. How long have they been at it? She could barely feel her fingers. She soon felt strong hands wrap themselves around her wrists and being forcefully pinned down over her head, Alexis leaned into her ear breathing heavily as she positioned herself behind her between her legs. She then felt Alexis slide the strap-on along her slit once again, Samantha couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. She shouldn’t be really surprised by this position. She did describe Alexis as a wolf not too long ago…   
  
Now she was about to get fucked like a dog, and this turned her on even more if that was possible.   
  
Everything burst into colors in this dark bedroom the second she felt Alexis enter her. The combination of the dildo filling her and Alexis’ hot breath against her ear sent her deeper into a frenzy, she felt her hips move in sync with Alexis’. The movements were first slow and steady, eventually they both rocked in time with each other. Alexis was groaning into the girl’s ear, the friction of the strap was rubbing against her jean clad groin. She was soaked at this point, watching Samantha writhe in pleasure was almost sending her over the edge. She released Samantha’s wrists from her grip and brought her now free hands down to her naked thighs, her nails dug into the skin as she continuously thrusts the toy into Samantha.    
  
Samantha was panting rapidly, and her entire body was burning up with the workout Alexis was giving her. She was so close, she was feeling herself tighten up around Alexis. She noticed her hands were free and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching up behind herself and grabbed onto the back of her partner’s head. Getting her fingers tangled into Alexis’ hair, gripping and pulling at the black smooth hair hard enough to make Alexis grunt in pleasure. She knew Alexis secretly liked having her hair pulled and played with. 

Of course Alexis responded her gesture with another harsh bite into her neck, her hips rocked hard into her as Samantha screamed out in pain and pleasure, “Fuck! Ah… I’m gonna…!” Samantha gripped into the other girl’s hair like a vice as she felt herself cumming, her hips rocked back desperately into Alexis’ strap. Letting out a long breathless moan, she kept her high up when Alexis took this time to use one of her hands to rub against Samantha’s clit, prolonging the orgasm more.    
  
“Nn..!” Samantha couldn’t help letting out another whimper and clumsily jerked forward at the unexpected touch of Alexis fingers on her clit. It was so painfully sensitive, but she enjoyed it regardless. Her hips soon eventually came to a slow, the room was silent. Save for both of their heavy breathing mingling with one another, she still felt herself moving gently against Alexis. Gently and softly they moved as one. 

Being tender and soft, the two things that neither of them treated each other with, she wondered if Alexis noticed this drastic change of pace. Hell, Samantha was trying to figure out herself who started this intimate moment so suddenly. Normally once she came, Alexis would roll off of her and start getting dressed and left out the door like every other night. Well, that was incorrect… On most normal nights together, Alexis would rub off against Samantha’s leg until she came. She noticed how Alexis never let her touch her back, or even top her. It was always a big question behind the back of her mind, but she never really further analyzed it. How could she when she was getting her brains fucked out of her head every time she was alone with Alexis?    
  
Tonight though… Something was different. They finally grew to a slow stop, Samantha long ago stopped gripping at her hair with force, it was now replaced with light scratches to Alexis’ scalp in a very relaxing manner that made the girl on top hum in peace. Their breathing slowed as well, but still heavy. They laid there still and unmoving now. Alexis slowly slid herself out from inside of the girl underneath her, chuckling silently to herself when she saw the way the girl shivered at the movement. She easily unstrapped the harness from her hips and dropped the dildo off to the floor next to the bed. 

Meanwhile Samantha nuzzled her cheek against the sheets of the bed lazily, which were now very much damp with her sweat… and among other things. She was beginning to feel exhausted and her eyes were growing heavy, she wasn’t paying attention to the way Alexis finally slid off the ruined button up shirt and bra from her arms. Leaving her fully naked and exposed, though Alexis only took them off to make her comfortable as she noticed Samantha passing out.    
  
Alexis breathed out as she stared down at the now sleeping Samantha, she smiled and rolled her eyes to herself. Her play thing was now asleep, and she was still horny beyond belief. How was she going to get herself off now if her partner is out for the count? _ ‘I guess I took it a little too far, poor Sam is out cold.’ _ She silently laughed to herself once more. 

She couldn’t bring herself to wake up the girl, she had no choice but to let her spend the night here. With that being said, Alexis got out of bed carefully to not disturb the slumbering girl. She made her way to the shower to take off some of the heat and tension built up inside of her. Mostly to clean off the sweat she gained during their fucking.  
  
**The next morning… Around 8 am**   
  
Samantha bolted up right in a sitting position on the bed, she gasped when she realized she was stark naked and in a bed that did not belong to her. She looked off to the side and found herself alone in bed, last night’s activities began to flash in her mind and she felt her insides clench at the memory. Last night was beyond crazy, and it was the best sex she has had so far with Alexis. This says a lot because they’ve been having sex more times than she could count for the past four months or so.   
  
Besides the amazing fuck, more happened than what she could expect right after the sex. Something foreign and unfamiliar to her, the tenderness and sweetness of being held by Alexis made her heart skip a few beats. This was something new, and no matter how hard Samantha tried to push it aside. She believed she was falling for her tormentor.   
  
“Fuck my life…” She whispered silently to herself in surprise at her own realization, both her hands covering her face as she replayed last night over and over again in her head. She wanted to be held again by Alexis, and most of all… She really wanted to kiss Alexis. This goes against the rules though! This was never supposed to happen, they needed each other for one thing and only one thing. Samantha was a freak of nature, she liked being abused and hurt. She can’t have a normal orgasm without being beaten, cut or bitten savagely until she bled. Last night was no different, what the hell was she thinking of? 

Alexis knew about her tastes, and she was the only person in her life she had that would deliver her desires. She remembered the first day she met Alexis, before they became close physically like this. They got into a fight, like a real fight. Alexis was kicking her ass of course, but during that showdown… it was when they both realized, that they were both addicted to receiving pain and giving pain. Samantha couldn’t remember what caused the fight or what drove them to hate each other. All she could recall was getting extremely turned on after Alexis slugged her right across the face and cracking her lip split open. She remembered bleeding and suddenly they were both practically dry humping each other against a brick wall behind the house of a mutual friend’s party. During a party that she was bored of, she guessed they were both that bored that they rather beat the fuck out of each other and fuck.   
  
All sorts of wow, yeah?    
  
Samantha almost jumped out of her own skin when the bathroom door opened beside the bed she was currently laying in, this made her gulp and was half expecting Alexis stepping out wearing that strap on again. But instead she witnessed another rare sight, Alexis stepped out with a toothbrush in her mouth, with sleepy eyes and tousled hair wearing a simple white T shirt and black boxers. 

“Morning, sunshine.” She greeted Samantha casually as she continued to lazily brush her teeth.  
  
“Morning…” Samantha greeted back with a nod, this felt extremely surreal.  

Was she still dreaming?  Here she was, in her abuser’s bed still very much naked and saying good morning as if they have been doing this for years. What the hell was going on here? She felt a headache coming on, she groaned as she laid back down and rolled over covering herself with the bed covers.   
  
Alexis was mildly confused at this and arched eyebrow, “Uhh… You okay?” 

No, Sam was far from okay.


End file.
